The objective of this randomized, double-blind, active-controlled pilot study was to compare the effects of the angiotensin II receptor antogonist irbesartan (IRBE) with amlodipine (AML) in hypertensive (Ht) {seated systolic BP(SeDBP) 90-110 mmHg or treatment (Rx) for Ht} patients (pts) with type II diabetic nephropathy. Forty seven pts were randomized to receive either 75 mg IRBE or 2.5 mg AML (od,po) for 12 weeks. Doses were doubled at weeks 4 and 8.